


Шалость удалась

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Он, весь взмокший, раскрасневшийся и растрёпанный, ужасно шумно вдыхает носом воздух и цедит сквозь зубы:— И почему я только согласился на эту авантюру.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Шалость удалась

**Author's Note:**

> приквел к "Омут памяти"

— Почему ты не мог просто купить нужные ингредиенты для зелья или, на худой конец, попросить Слизня тебе их одолжить? Ай, аккуратнее! — Джексон морщится от прилетевшего ему по макушке мешочка, набитого чем-то плотным и тяжелым, и крепче хватается за пошатнувшуюся лестницу. — Долго ты там ещё? Если нас запалят…

— Джексон, — шипит раздражённо с верхних ступенек всклоченный Джебом, — ты можешь хоть на минуту заткнуться? Мы тут, если не заметил, грабим личные запасы преподавателей. И держи эту рухлядь ровнее, если я отсюда упаду, то все кости себе переломаю… — он отворачивается обратно к верхним полкам, уставленным склянками, банками и шкатулками с разными зельями, отварами и травками, и бубнит раздосадованно, перебирая ближайшие к нему мешочки с ярлыками, — блин, темно, как у тролля в заднице... Так, настойка полыни, корни асфоделя, валериана… По-моему, это не та полка, здесь одни растения, давай левее.

Он спускается, явно специально отдавив Джексону пальцы, помогает переставить тяжелую скрипучую лестницу и взгромождается обратно под самый потолок, бегло оглядывая нижние ярусы.

— Может, “Акцио”? — неуверенно шепчет Джексон, — мы тут уже полчаса торчим.

— “Акцио” — не вариант, — пыхтят раздражённо наверху, — тёртый рог двурога и шкура бумсланга скорее всего хранятся в самом тёмном и дальнем углу. Если их вытащить манящими чарами, то здесь к чертям собачьим всё обвалится, и сюда только глухой не прибежит. Хочешь у Филча отрабатывать?

Джексон ёжится, вспомнив своё последнее наказание.

— Сплюнь, а то сглазишь. Только не мне на голову! Так почему бы не купить все эти твои шкуры и рога? Или попросить. Профессор тебя любит, он бы точно…

— Во-первых, это редкие ингредиенты и дорогие даже для вас с Марком, — Джебом, видимо, поленившись ещё раз переставлять лестницу, изгибается и тянется к противоположной полке, опасно зависнув у Джексона над головой, — во-вторых, профессор Слизнорт меня не любит, а великодушно терпит, потому что я, в отличие от некоторых, котлы на занятиях не взрываю, а в третьих, — целеустремлённо сопя, цепляется самыми кончиками пальцев за что-то в глубине открытого только что шкафчика и пытается подтянуть это что-то к себе поближе, — если попросить, то он сразу поймёт, что мы готовим Оборотное Зелье, и это вызовет кучу лишних вопросов, а нам, в свете планируемых событий, это не нужно. Ну же, давай, ползи сюда, вот же, зараза…

Джексон задирает голову, оценивает джебомову растяжку, технично уворачивается от ещё одного кулька, слетевшего сверху, и, отвлекшись на это всё, совсем забывает о том, что должен, вообще-то, держать лестницу. Лестница, не выдержав беспокойного и ленивого Джебома, продолжающего что-то выцарапывать с противоположной стороны, без поддержки начинается неумолимо крениться, трещать и душераздирающе стенать. Ноги Джебома разъезжаются ещё сильнее, он сам начинает материться на смеси корейского, английского и местного хогвартского, поминая его, Джексона, мать, пытается удержаться до последнего и, прежде чем, Джексон успевает сделать хоть что-то полезное, абсолютно не грациозно и очень страшно падает, роняя вслед за собой кучу всего определённо редкого, дорогого и чудовищно шумного.

Джебом, словно в замедленной съемке, обрушивается вместе со всем барахлом, которое успел сбить размахиваемыми в панике руками. Джексон, перед глазами которого успела пронестись вся его не сильно долгая, но определенно насыщенная жизнь, надеется хоть как-то смягчить его приземление, подхватывает перепуганного и всё ещё бранящегося Джебома в полете и опрокидывается по инерции на спину.

Как профессиональный игрок в квиддич, Джексон падать умеет, поэтому умудряется не только ничего себе не отбить, но и прикрыть руками голову придавившего его Джебома от летящих сверху склянок, коробочек, коробков и мешочков. Всё это добро гремит, шуршит и бьётся, сталкиваясь с вековыми каменными полами, и разливается, рассыпается и шипяще пузырится.

Джексон в ужасе зажмуривается. Он не знает чего боится сейчас больше. Того, что на этот грохот сбежится весь преподавательский состав во главе с Филчем, или что придётся открыть глаза и посмотреть на Джебома, переставшего, наконец, сыпать ругательствами.

“Он же меня убьёт сейчас”, — понимает распластанный по холодному полу Джексон, — “даже палочку доставать не станет. Голыми руками удавит”.

— Ты цел? — хрипит он задушено, — не ушибся?

Джебом кряхтит, словно ему не шестнадцать, а все сто шестнадцать, ворочается и, продолжая втягивать голову в плечи, несмело приподнимается на согнутых руках. Оглядывается вокруг, вздрагивает, когда сверху опять что-то оглушающе в ночной тишине падает, а потом переводит взгляд на Джексона и зло прищуривается.

— У тебя была всего одна задача, Джексон: держать эту гребаную лестницу, — яростно цедит он ему в лицо, задевая носом нос. Глаза его чуть молнии не метают, веко с родинками нервно подрагивает, а сам он тяжело дышит, раз за разом сдувая Джексону слишком отросшую чёлку на новую сторону. Щекотно.

"У моей смерти красивое лицо" — думает отстраненно, убирает лезущие в ругающийся джебомов рот волосы и широко, наверняка по-идиотски, улыбается.

— Ты чего лыбишься? Весело тебе? Я думал…

— Если быть честным, — перебивает его Джексон, — то я осознал только что, что ты красивый. Даже когда злишься.

Джебом, продолжающий шепотом поносить его на чем свет стоит, запинается на половине фразы и неотвратимо краснеет, начиная с шеи. Красноту эту видно даже в полумраке.

— Прости?.. — извиняется Джексон неуверенно и тычет зачем-то Джебому в пунцовую щеку.

Они пялятся молча друг на друга непозволительно долго и естественно расплачиваются за эти гляделки.

Когда дверь хранилища с тонким зубодробительным скрипом отворяется, Джебом резко вскидывается, вдарив Джексону по рёбрам локтем, и выдыхает:

— Миссис Норрис…

Он в панике шарит по карманам, а затем вопит, вытащив из-за пазухи переломанную на три части волшебную палочку.

Джексон вопит тоже, потому что готов поспорить на всю свою коллекцию карточек от Шоколадных Лягушек, что его теперь определенно убьют. И точно голыми руками.

Он выпаливает “Акцио”, призывая то, за чем они, собственно, сюда и вломились, запихивает два шуршащих плотно набитых мешка в небольшой зачарованный рюкзак, хватает Джебома за запястье и выволакивает его в коридор, освещенный глубоким изумрудным светом от чадящих факелов. Кошка обиженно мявкает, когда Джексон неосторожно наступает ей на хвост, и бросается за угол.  
— Как пить дать, пошла за Филчем, — бубнит он, подталкивая возмущенного такой наглостью Джебома вперёд, — давай-давай-давай, не отвалится у неё хвост, не переживай, эта тварь ещё нас с тобой переживёт. Двигаем отсюда!

Пока они выбираются из холодных подземелий, Джексон успевает проклясть всё и всех, начиная с Салазара Слизерина, устроившего тут лабиринты, заканчивая Джебомом, кое-как передвигающего ноги позади.

— Если бы ты со мной по утрам бегал, а не дрых в башне до полудня, то вот так сейчас бы не задыхался, я уверен. Ты можешь двигаться быстрее? — яростно шепчет он, когда они вынужденно останавливаются в галерее на втором этаже, — нас же поймают и оштрафуют факультет очков на семьдесят! Староста за это три шкуры сдерет!

— Если бы ты учился нормально вместо того, чтобы бегать по утрам, то этого бы вообще не случилось! — сипит запыхавшийся Джебом, а потом сокрушенно добавляет, — блин, моя палочка…

— Нормально учусь, — бурчит Джексон виновато и треплет волосы на затылке, — просто я Флитвику не нравлюсь. Вот увидишь, даже когда вместо меня Заклинания пойдёт сдавать Марк, он и его завалит! Чисто из вредности!

— Не неси чушь. Флитвику нравятся все, и он в жизни не завалил ни одного студента просто так. Признай, что ты — бестолочь, — Джебом распрямляется и приваливается к стене спиной, — даже лестницу подержать не можешь.

— Я же уже извинился.

— Твои извинения палочку мне обратно не склеят, как, по-твоему…

Джексон, услышавший чьи-то шаркающие шаги, подлетает к нему ближе и быстро отрывисто произносит:

— Тихо, кто-то идёт.

Он надеется до последнего, что полуночник, не умеющий поднимать ноги, пройдёт мимо, но неясный силуэт задерживается в самом конце галереи лишь на мгновение перед одной из картин на стене, а потом решительно заворачивает в проход, отбрасывая грозную тень. Джексон, не выдержав напряжения, взвизгивает, хватает опять Джебома за руку и верещит:

— Бежим!

На чистом адреналине они добегают до шестого этажа без остановок, Джексон перепрыгивает через три ступеньки разом на лестничных пролётах и старается не оглядываться, боясь, что Джебом, отцепившийся от него этажа два назад, безнадежно отстал и попался. Но у того, видимо, открывается второе дыхание, потому что в какой-то момент он оказывается впереди на пару шагов.

И когда они уже сворачивают в коридор, ведущий как раз к башне Гриффиндора, а Джексон начинает верить, что шалость, всё-таки, удалась, Джебом внезапно встаёт как вкопанный и начинает пятиться. Джексон, не успевший притормозить, влетает в него с разбега и прикладывается лбом об его затылок.

— Назад, — паникующе командует Джебом, продолжая пятиться и наступать Джексону на ноги, — назад-назад-назад, ну, чего ты застыл!

Джексон послушно отступает, не глядя за спину, и натыкается на один из рыцарских доспехов, стоящих вдоль стен, пугается звяканья, разворачивается на пятках, и отчаянно пытается придержать накренившуюся до блеска начищенную домовыми эльфами конструкцию. Но доспех, лязгая и теряя плохо прикрученные запчасти, всё равно рассыпается с чудовищным грохотом.

Джебом неверяще смотрит на упавший доспех, потом на Джексона, потом опять на доспех, разочарованно стонет и прячет лицо в ладонях, бубнит что-то вроде “за что мне это всё” и, схватив Джексона за шиворот, утаскивает за собой в противоположную сторону.

— Не туда, не туда, не тот поворот, — упирается Джексон, догадавшись, что тот хочет добраться к портрету Полной Дамы другим путём, — там же…

— Тупик, — заканчивает за него Джебом и начинает метаться от одной стены к другой, — давай обратно!

Джексон кивает, выглядывает и, убедившись, что никого нет на горизонте, потихоньку выходит.

— Кого ты там увидел, что так драпанул? — шепчет опасливо.

— Старосту Слизерина, — так же шепотом отвечает Джебом и нетерпеливо подталкивает его в спину, — того, которому ты “случайно” в матче битой руку в трёх местах сломал. Если он на тебя наткнется, то проклянет на месте, даже разбираться не станет, почему мы не в спальне после отбоя. Какого лешего ему нужно в нашей башне… Чёрт, он не один!

Они снова бросаются бежать и, судя по топоту позади, бегут вполне оправданно. Джексон лихорадочно соображает, куда им деться, толкает подряд все двери, попадающиеся на пути и, когда ни одна из них не поддается, не находит ничего лучше, чем втолкнуть чертыхающегося Джебома внутрь как нельзя кстати подвернувшегося им алькова за не до конца задвинутой плотной бордовой портьерой. Неглубокий альков, стоит только Джексону задёрнуть за собой шторы, тут же наполняется слабым светом от парочки зависших в воздухе заколдованных свечей.

Магия, не иначе.

Джебом, занимающий со своим рюкзаком за спиной почти всё пространство, никак не может отдышаться. Он, весь взмокший, раскрасневшийся и растрёпанный, ужасно шумно вдыхает носом воздух и цедит сквозь зубы:

— И почему я только согласился на эту авантюру.

— Потому что я твой лучший друг, — рассеяно говорит Джексон, старательно пытающийся не пялиться на его ходящий под кожей острый кадык, когда запрокинувший голову Джебом раз за разом судорожно сглатывает.

Джебом немного наклоняется и поглядывает на него искоса, скептически изогнув брови. Джексон под этим взглядом моментально чувствует себя ниже сантиметров на двадцать.

— Мой лучший друг — Джинён, — отвечает, неосознанно коснувшись пальцами болтающегося у него на шее фиала, — и он, как и полагается студентам, сладко спит сейчас под одеялом в нашей комнате, а не зажимается по тёмным углам замка с бестолочью вроде тебя.

— Угол для зажиманий у нас светлый, если ты не заметил... — Джексон замолкает, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит снаружи, высовывает нос из-за тяжёлой пыльной шторы, а потом, нырнув обратно, говорит, уже не особо таясь, — и, вообще, я тебе на самом деле нравлюсь, поэтому ты никогда ни в чём мне не отказываешь и на всё всегда согласен.

Джебом возмущенно открывает рот, но тут же захлопывает его, опять краснеет и старательно занавешивается чёлкой, обречённо уперевшись виском в стену рядом.

— А вот и отказываю, — выпаливает и чувствительно пихает кулаком в грудь.

— Не отказываешь! — упрямится Джексон и пихает в ответ, забыв про то, что у них в сумке куча того, чего там быть не должно, а где-то совсем рядом шатаются старосты, с которыми им лучше не пересекаться.

— Отказываю!

— Не отказываешь! Ты даже эссе по зельям вместо меня пишешь!

— Отказываю и... — Джебом осекается, прислушивается, по привычке лезет за волшебной палочкой и тут же расстроенно цыкает, а потом спешно тянется зажать ему рот ладонью, — умолкни, ради всего святого!

— А вот и не отказываешь, — озорно верещит вошедший в раж Джексон и вертится, уклоняясь от ладони, — не умолкну, пока не согласишься со мной! И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я…

Что там прекрасно знает о нём Джебом, Джексон так и не договаривает, потому что тот, хорошенько встряхнув его за растянутый ворот чёрной футболки, находит всё-таки способ его заткнуть.

Целуется Джебом как-то неправильно и неудобно: тычется пребольно носом, слюнявит и даже кусается. Но Джексона всё равно затапливает волной невыразимого восторга.

"Если он так будет каждый раз реагировать на мою болтовню", — размышляет Джексон, приподнимаясь на носках, — "то я в жизни не замолчу".

Он отстраняется, поворачивается немного, наваливается на Джебома, придавливая того вместе с жалобно хрустнувшим рюкзаком к противоположной стене, и целует сам.

Правильно и удобно.

Джексон чувствует прохладную ладонь на своём затылке, зажмуривается до белых пульсирующих кругов под веками и мягко прикусывает Джебому нижнюю губу, тот в ответ вздрагивает, открывается больше и, когда они касаются друг друга языками, задушено стонет ему в рот.

“Это самое волшебное, что произошло со мной в Хогвартсе за эти пять лет”, — решает Джексон, прежде чем Джебом начинает настойчиво его отталкивать.

— Они же ушли, да? — смущенно бормочет он, отвернувшись, и чуть-чуть отодвигает одну из штор в сторону. — Поверить не могу, что этим болванам не хватило мозгов заглянуть в альков…

— Никто в здравом уме не сунет нос за штору, — фырчит Джексон и, заметив, что тот его явно не понял, поясняет, — лет триста назад во время обхода кто-то из старост поймал в одном из таких вот альковов парочку старшекурсников. Прямо, кхм, в процессе.

Джебом кривится, дерганно трёт кончик носа тыльной стороной ладони, смешно чихает и ещё смешнее шмыгает. Джексон терпеливо ждёт, пока тот, как обычно, чихнет еще два раза, и продолжает:

— Старосту, если верить россказням, потом месяц выхаживали в больничном крыле, а в школе после этого установилось негласное правило: в зашторенные наглухо альковы не заглядывать. Все об этом знают, даже преподаватели.

Джебом заторможено моргает, мол, — ясно, и, опустив взгляд вниз, перекатывается с пятки на носок.

Между ними повисает неловкость, смущение и тишина, которую, кажется, можно потрогать руками. Джексон непоседливо переминается с ноги на ногу, сопит и старается хоть как-то пошуметь, чтобы не чувствовать себя здесь оглохшим, пока всегда обожающий зря себя накручивать Джебом пройдет все стадии принятия неизбежного.

Спустя пару минут тот, наконец, отмирает, прокашливается и говорит почти твёрдым голосом:

— Думаю, мы можем уже выйти отсюда, слизеринцы наверняка свалили в подземелья.

— Можем, — кивает и облизывает всё ещё саднящие губы. Джебом напротив откровенно пялится и коротко сглатывает, и Джексон довольно улыбается. Опять, наверняка, по-идиотски.

— Но у меня есть очередная просьба, в которой ты мне в очередной раз не откажешь.

— А вот и откажу.

Джексон вытягивается, становясь немного выше, хватается за цепочку от медальона на чужой шее и выдыхает слегка склонившемуся Джебому прямо в лицо:

— А вот и не откажешь.

И тот, как всегда, не отказывает.


End file.
